<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to your Heart by YourWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008966">Letters to your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter'>YourWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:&gt;, Fluff, JUST, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, enjoy, i guess, soft, taegyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were curious and observant as the boy in front placed an interesting parchment envelope.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>The boy in question smiled, shrugged and walked away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are letters here, as stated among the tags, just please disregard how ugly the letters/notes are, just imagine they're breathtaking and revolutionary.</p><p>And I know that I'm very terrible in making summaries so please bear with that one, I really can't come up with anything beautiful than that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Letters are interesting. The way you feel the writer's weight of love, affection or care with the way they write and how their words were laid out in a piece of paper. It's a way to express affection, words that are better written than said. It's a way to show you're passionate about someone, that you took all the time to write to them and wish to somehow touch their heart. Physical touch may be a little better, holding hands may be a display of affection but a letter, written with an open heart, the extent of effort and given time, it's much better than a phone call or a text. Letters are something considered to be a gift, which carries more meaning than any of the things you can come up with. There are five types of love and writing letters may not be an exact act of service, however, it was something close, close to going your way and telling them you care and think of them. Letters are one sweet thing that you can keep with you in your entire life, to relive the time and continue having those encouragements, the feelings of love, appreciation and being cared for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's fascinating to receive one, especially in this modern time, letters are now rarely used and to receive it is something enchanting. And it's something Taehyun fancies a lot as he used to get letters from his parents, grandparents and some of his old friends. That is until he turned fourteen, apparently old enough to just use a phone for saying something. It stopped though he still gets them on his birthdays and some occasions, it wasn't the same to receive one on a day where there's nothing to celebrate or to be delighted about. So when he received a letter stored inside a parchment envelope on one mellow afternoon, he felt warmth rush in his every vein.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>
        <strong>Worlds change when eyes meet.</strong>
      </em>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em>
        <strong>Huh, weird. But maybe it was the reason I found my life much more colorful when you looked me in the eye.</strong>
      </em>
    </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>It was written in an elegant broken cursive and it was captivating. It wasn't stated from who it came from, only that Taehyun knew it was given by a blond boy, as pretty as a golden sunflower over the warm glow of the sunset. He couldn't be sure if it was from him or from another person who just bribed him to give it to Taehyun only that Taehyun knew him, he's a year ahead, he's bright, a social butterfly everyone knew, he plays the guitar, has a lot of senior friends and Taehyun fancies him, second to letters. Taehyun knew he's popular among the students, he wouldn't give out someone something by himself, he could just make anyone do it but Taehyun was wrong for judging him instantaneously as three days later, on another warm day, a Thursday, another letter was slid in front of him by yet again the pretty boy. </p></div><div><p>"What's this?" He asked as he looked up from his book. </p></div><div><p>The pretty boy was standing in front of him with a smile plastered on his pink cheeks. He shrugged and went ahead to his senior friends who seemed to be taunting him playfully. He unknowingly had a small smile himself as he turned back to the letter on another parchment envelope that confirmed him of it's writer.</p></div><div><p>
        <em>
          <strong>How strange, to dream of you, even when I'm awake.</strong>
        </em>
      </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Along with it is a cute smiley face drawn by the end of the sentence. Taehyun wasn't as oblivious as someone could get so from then he knew it was some sort of confession. </p></div><div><p>The letter was something that made Taehyun's tummy flutter and cheeks to blush.  Interesting as it made his heart beat in a race. It was something he didn't know he'd grow to watch out for.</p></div><div><p>Three days later was Monday and Taehyun wasn't exactly having the best of startups. His coffee spilled to the floor as a reckless man in a rush bumped into his shoulder and carelessly walked away without even saying a little apology. His journal which he always packs with him was left forgotten in his humble apartment along with his history notebook which was certainly needed for that day as he has to prepare for a quiz. Only half of the day passed yet he felt worned out by both the school work and his few classmates who can't help but bug him. He wasn't expecting anything but he wished someone would lift his mood up. And Beomgyu did not disappoint.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>He was deep buried in his history book which he wouldn't use if he only had his trusty notebook, when Beomgyu slid on the vacant chair in front of him. Taehyun did not care as he wasn't able to process it as Beomgyu. Until his sight on what he was reading got blocked by yet another parchment envelope. He looked up and saw the same enchanting smile on the elder. Beomgyu then pushed a cup of coffee toward the edge of the book and walked away.</p></div><div><p>He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration before he opened the letter.</p></div><div><p>
            <strong>
              <em>Falling in love has Neurological Effects similar to those of cocaine. Weird but true. Felt high while thinking of you.</em>
            </strong>
          </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>He has read the same fact from some website long ago but it felt different. He felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, his worries melting away and if it wasn't embarrassing, he would've giggled. Then he carefully placed it inside his bag and turned to the coffee. Along the side written was the flavor of the coffee. It surprised him to see his most favorite coffee. It made his heart flutter in content.</p></div><div><p>On a gloomy Thursday, just three days later, Taehyun was feeling under the weather and the result of his quiz just added up to the unpleasant day though he managed to force a smile to the people along his way. Just before dismissal, a familiar blond was standing outside his class, holding out a familiar envelope in his slim hands. </p></div><div><p>He smiled to Taehyun and extended his arm holding the letter, and Taehyun smiled back at him, a genuine one. He took the letter and read it, another smile has found a way on his lips.</p></div><div><p>
              <em>
                <strong>Meeting you was like listening to a music I've never heard before and knowing it will be my favorite.</strong>
              </em>
            </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>It was sweet. The proclamation of affection written in each word never failed to make Taehyun's heart beat like horses galloping around. It was a simple note yet it simply swept Taehyun off his feet.</p></div><div><p>Then it was followed by another, a day after Taehyun called Beomgyu's name, it was about something important his teacher had asked him to do but the letter Beomgyu gave the next day made him melt and fall.</p></div><div><p>
                <em>
                  <strong>You called me yesterday, across the school's courtyard, for the first time and though it wasn't something to do with the two of us, I realized I never knew a better sound than my name slipping from your lips.</strong>
                </em>
              </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Taehyun grew aware of the elder. He wouldn't miss the way his eyes scan inside the cafeteria looking for a certain blond boy. The way his smile was something so optimistic and infectious Taehyun can't help but smile too. How he laughed, on a few occasions when Taehyun's able to hear it was like an angel who came down on heaven to grace the Earth. How his voice can be pitchy and rock bottom low. How Taehyun never fail to walk pass by the practice room of the Musika club just to hear and peek to see Beomgyu play the guitar, hum to a random song and if lucky, even hear him sing softly, that is even though Taehyun's route would be longer than it should. Those were the little observations Taehyun got out of himself and he couldn't deny, he's fallen in love. He was not only fancying the elder but he's adoring him too. And the previous neutral reaction when he was faced with Beomgyu who was giving him a letter was replaced with an unsteady voice and a heartbeat racing beneath his chest. Just like the day before spring break, when their fingers touched, Taehyun didn't feel a spark, instead he felt warmth flow down his veins and how his hands turned clammy.</p></div><div><p>Taehyun was standing by the courtyard's fountain, in front of him was a flustered Beomgyu who kept shifting on his heels and fingers fidgeting beneath the hem of his white shirt. Taehyun found it adorable and he wanted to wrap the elder inside his embrace, ruffle his hair and maybe peck his pink cheeks but Taehyun set it aside, smiling, he turned his gaze on the piece of envelope on his hands. He opened it carefully and pulled the parchment out where the broken cursive he's grown to love was plastered.</p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
                    <em>
                      <strong>After the spring break, we'll be at college. And I've been thinking of what I want to be. All of the experiences I have been through, I realized I could be anything in this world, anything, but then I thought, I wanted to be yours.</strong>
                    </em>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <em>
                      <strong>So will you be mine?</strong>
                    </em>
                  </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>Taehyun's heart was beating at an abnormal pace. His mind was hazy and all he could think of was Choi Beomgyu. The boy he fancied since ninth grade was asking him out. He felt high, like he was riding on a cloud, it felt surreal, it felt like he was just dreaming. A fever dream. But then he looked up, and saw Beomgyu biting down his bottom lip in nervousness, looking down at the grass beneath their feet, and felt that it was real. Everything was real.</p></div><div><p>"Can you like, speak?" Beomgyu asked, keeping his gaze anywhere but Taehyun. He would've chuckled at that, only if it wasn't a serious moment where Beomgyu has his heart displayed on his sleeve, ready to be collected by Taehyun. </p></div><div><p>Taehyun didn't know how to word out his response and so he did one thing he's been thinking off and the thing that he knows would assure the elder. He stepped up and closed their distance, planting his lips on the other, creating a wave shock among the both of them. Beomgyu felt reluctant at first but then he melted, when Taehyun's hand made their way to cup his puffy cheeks. And then they pulled away, looking at each other with the warmest of new blooming love glazing their eyes.</p></div><div><p>"Is that a yes?" Beomgyu asked with a shy flush on his cheeks. Taehyun too felt the blood rush from his neck up to the tips of his ears when his act dawned upon him.</p></div><div><p>"What do you think?"</p></div><div><p>"I think yes." And once again, Beomgyu dismissed the space between them, crashing their lips together in a passionate way.</p></div><div><p>Right there and then, Taehyun found another thing he fancies and will fancy for a lifetime.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a little taegyu fever dream fluff before I unleash the angst hidden in my drafts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>